Chronique d'un oui
by Ninlhinn
Summary: [Aventure]C'est un joli petit mot que oui. Simple et si plein de sens. Mais comment peut-il bien naître ce oui ? Histoire donc d'un oui, d'une valse entre vingt doigts, quatre yeux. Cadeau d'anniversaire pour Lulukaw.


_Hey ~_

 _Ça faisait un petit bout de temps que je n'avais rien publié sur mon compte et ces vacances d'été me donnent enfin la possibilité de me remettre à écrire de manière un peu plus active !  
J'ai mis longtemps à la faire cette fanfiction. Et je pense qu'il serait de bon temps que je m'en excusasse peut-être, puisque c'est un cadeau d'anniversaire. Alors voilà, désolé Lulukaw, j'ai mis un peu vachement longtemps, je suis toujours à la bourre sur les anniversaires.  
Enfin bon, il vaut mieux tard que jamais dit-on bien !  
Qui plus est, cela m'a permis d'essayer quelque chose qui me tentait depuis pas mal de temps mais que je trouvais assez difficile à mettre en oeuvre de manière efficace. Et j'ai l'impression que ça marche plutôt bien, vous m'en direz ce que vous en avez pensé !  
Bref !  
Encore une fois, joyeux anniversaire en retard Lulukaw et, à tout le monde, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas laisser une review pour dire ce qui vous passe par la tête !_

* * *

\- Moi je dis, c'est quand même vachement rapide ! Vous devriez peut-être attendre encore un an ou deux…

\- Et te laisser du temps pour me draguer et me convaincre que c'est avec toi que je veux vivre ma vie ? Désolé Théo, mais ça ne prend pas, je ne compte pas laisser passer cette occasion.

Impeccablement habillé tout en noir pour l'occasion, le jeune avocat à la carrure de rugby-man grommela. Cherchant quoi répondre, il tritura sa cravate jaune, seule touche de couleur de son costume, pendant une bonne minute.

\- C'est pas ça et tu le sais bien Shinddha, c'est juste que je me dis que c'est un peu prématuré. Et j'ai pas envie qu'on arrête de faire les cons ensemble maintenant, c'est tout ! Je veux dire, tu nous vois aller nous bourrer la gueule sans toi au _Loup blanc_?

Shin éclata de rire et endossa sa chemise bleu écailleux. Tout en vérifiant bien qu'il n'y avait pas de plis, il lâcha à Théo sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

\- C'est bon maman poule, j'ai compris. Par contre, si c'est juste parce que tu as peur que Bob te drague plus ouvertement, tu peux le dire hein, on se fera un plaisir de venir tenir la chandelle.

\- Oh ta gueule…

Shin sourit et ouvrit un des placards de la petite pièce.

\- Bon. Fais ton job un peu. Cravate ou nœud-papillon ?

 **oOo**

\- Cravate. Non non non, nœud-papillon. En fait non, cravate !

Pour la quinzième fois, Balthazar soupira et reposa le nœud-papillon gris et doré. D'un geste de la main, il écarta la mèche de cheveux qui tortillait le long de sa joue et la rangea derrière son oreille. Il regarda les yeux de Mani passer des cravates aux nœuds papillons.  
Il était désespérant.

Sa veste blanche jurait avec les grosses boucles d'oreilles en forme d'araignée qu'il avait insisté pour porter.

Le jeune professeur de littérature claqua des doigts juste devant le visage de Mani et l'interpella :

\- Hey, Mani, je comprends que tu sois excité, mais calme-toi un brin, tu veux ?

Le botaniste agita vigoureusement la tête de haut en bas. Ce n'était pas gagné. Balthazar choisit une cravate onyx innervée de fils d'argent. En face du miroir, il installa Mani.

 **oOo**

Shin observait son reflet dans la glace. Le nœud-papillon rouge ressortait bien sur l'ensemble. Ses cheveux étaient soigneusement coiffés en une queue de cheval qui descendait jusqu'au bas de sa nuque.

La lumière de début d'après-midi qui pleuvait dans la pièce glissait sur sa peau, faisant ressortir les ombres et tournoyant dans son œil.  
Un courant d'air passa à travers la fenêtre grande ouverte, le faisant frissonner. Il tourna sur lui-même pour vérifier que, jusque là, tout était en ordre.  
Rien, aucun pli, aucune poussière, rien.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'effondra sur le siège.  
Le temps était une torture, tiquant et tapotant en rythme entre ses côtes.  
L'aiguille des secondes de la grosse horloge s'arracha péniblement de sa place douillette. Lentement, l'heure avançait. Et toujours pas de signe de Théo.  
Une nouvelle seconde battit dans son coeur. La poignée de la porte cliqueta.

 **oOo**

Grunlek entra dans la pièce le sourire aux lèvres. Il tira sur le costard noir, un peu trop grand, qu'il portait et s'appuya contre l'armoire à glace. Il réajusta ses lunettes et se racla la gorge.

\- Ça va être l'heure.

Mani sursauta en trépignant de joie, forçant Bob à le plaquer dans son siège pour finir de nouer la cravate, finalement verte à pois roses.

\- Arrête de gesticuler Mani, c'est déjà pas facile alors si tu continues de bouger, on va jamais y arriver.

Il se démena encore pendant une dizaine de minutes, au cours desquelles Grunlek Von Krayn ne fit pas grand-chose sinon rire de l'incapacité de Mani à se tenir tranquille. Un rire franc, qui détendait l'atmosphère et apaisait un peu le botaniste et le lettré.

Enfin, il fut prêt. L'heure avait tourné, et les caprices de Mani les avaient un peu retardés. Quand Balthazar lui annonça que c'était bon, Mani resta interdit quelques secondes, le regard apparemment fixé sur son reflet dans le miroir, se perdant entre les fêlures de la glace et des rêveries. Puis il se leva et, tout tremblotant, se dirigea vers la porte. Grunlek lui mit une tape dans le dos et l'accompagna.  
Balthazar, lui, resta un moment dans la loge. Il ferma la fenêtre, le placard, les yeux, soupira de soulagement, sourit et se dirigea vers ses amis, non sans un dernier regard à la rue à travers le verre.

 **oOo**

L'air frais de la fin d'après-midi souleva quelques feuilles mortes du trottoir et les envoyèrent valser vers Shin, qui les écarta d'un simple geste de la main. Une voiture passa à côté de la petite procession constituée de Shin, Théo et un groupe d'amis que lui-même ne connaissait pas très bien.  
Le conducteur, cigarette à la bouche, lui fit un signe et klaxonna alors qu'il les dépassait.

La rue se déroulait comme un fleuve d'or et de flammes, démesurément infinie, avec tout au bout une énorme goutte flamboyante. Les rires fusaient et s'éparpillaient dans la pluie de lumière crépusculaire qui détrempait les vêtements de tâches rouges, ocres, jaune, violettes, noires. Ils étaient plongés dans ce torrent de lumière et avançaient à contre-courant, pataugeant comme ils le pouvaient.

Shin avançait sans trembler, le regard s'efforçant de percer les trombes de lumière qui s'abattaient sur la petite troupe. Théo grommela en regardant sa montre.

\- Humf, si ça continue ils vont réussir à nous faire arriver en retard ces cons… Hey les crétins, bougez-vous un peu le fion !

Dès qu'il eut fini de parler, il n'y eut à nouveau comme bruit plus que le bruit des pas un peu confus et rapides et le clapotement de la lumière sur le trottoir.

Shin respira un grand coup. Les immeubles couverts de fleurs, de linge et de personnes fumant au balcon se distordaient et s'étiraient jusqu'à n'en plus finir et allant jusqu'à dépasser et enclore le soleil entre leurs murs et confiner ses flammes timides entre deux cigarettes et verres à moitié vides.

Les fenêtre se rapprochaient, prenant Shin en otage et le serrant dans ce couloir tout boueux de lumière, et il voyait se refermer le ciel.

Et voici que le couloir s'allongeait, s'allongeait, s'allongeait, s'allongeait, n'en finissait jamais.

 **oOo**

Des traits de lumière filaient à travers les fenêtres grandes ouvertes qui parsemaient les longs murs gris du couloir. Ils s'accrochaient aux yeux des sculptures, rebondissaient sur les miroirs, se mêlant les uns aux autres, vibrant à chaque pied qui retombait par terre.

Au fond du couloir, croulant sous les voûtes et les décorations, une porte de bois était entr'ouverte. Des murmures s'en échappaient, voletaient dans le couloir et s'accrochaient aux fils lumineux comme des mouches. Ils se débattaient alors de toutes leurs forces, criaient, s'écorchaient la gorge dans un râle.

Mais ils restaient à sa merci. Immobilisés, faibles, impuissants, ils n'étaient qu'un souffle qui se perdrait dans ses oreilles avides de secrets. Il s'approchait sans un bruit d'eux et, tremblant, les absorbait.

Entre ces murmure et ces soupirs englués dans la toile de cet instant un cliquètement de genoux résonna comme les trompettes du jugement dernier. Grunlek rit et mit un coup de coude à sa gauche. Ne s'y attendant pas, Mani sursauta, couinant de frayeur. Un soupir, suivit d'un sourire et d'une main tendue, échappa aux lèvres de Balthazar. Le chant d'un oiseau, installé sur la ligne de distribution moyenne tension qui traversait la rue, se percha dans le couloir et le fit vibrer.

Dans la lumière hésitante d'un soleil déclinant, il sautait, piétinait, courait, sautait sur Balthazar, frappait Grunlek de ses tresses, glissait ! Oui, glisser, survoler, effleurer à peine la lumière, l'air, le sol, détraquer rien qu'un moment l'ordre et l'odeur du temps !  
Flouter, tournoyer, hurler, temps, sons, lumière, effleure, brise, temps, secondes ?

Puis plus rien. Enveloppés dans un cocon de lumière et de secondes, les murmures s'évanouissent peu à peu. Au loin, un nuage passe et recouvre les flammes. Balthazar prend la main de son ami, la serre, le pousse, l'envoie dans le silence.

 **oOo**

Un raclement de chaise écorcha la couche blanche de silence qui recouvrait la pièce. On n'osait rien dire, on n'osait qu'écouter la lumière vibrer, on n'osait que jeter un coup d'oeil furtif par la fente des portes.  
A chaque bruit de pas qui pénétrait dans la salle correspondait un battement, une brève seconde qui explosait et répandait ses perles sur le sol.  
On entendit les portes grincer. Puis, alors que le bois cognait contre la pierre et que le chant des oiseaux s'évanouissait, un souffle qui n'en finissait pas monta et monta jusqu'à aspirer tout le temps qu'il pouvait acheter une minute une seconde un grain de sable… mais une heure pour lui.  
Une heure pour celui qui, immobile et le visage bleuissant, s'était arrêté de respirer à l'instant même où l'autre était entré dans la salle.

 **oOo**

Son regard s'était immédiatement fixé sur le soleil noir qui éclipsait les robes blanches, les costumes rouges, les boucles d'oreille argentées, les montres dorées, les sourires éclatants, les yeux bienveillants, le torrent de lumière.  
Il s'immobilisa, entravé par les regards qui l'encerclaient. Un à un, les filaments lumineux sur lesquels il dansait depuis son passage dans le couloir se défirent, vibrèrent une dernière fois, lâchèrent, le précipitèrent dans une fosse où circulaient et s'échangeaient dans un sourire des secondes d'attention et signes d'approbation.

\- Vas-y, prends ton temps.

La paume de Balthazar accompagna ses mots et le poussa doucement dans le dos. Ses doigts lâchèrent ses omoplates dans un murmure.

 **oOo**

Il sentit des doigts se glisser entre les siens, courir sur sa paume, les presser comme pour prendre du courage.

Sentit.  
Le sable du temps. Les deux battements. L'attente d'un instant. Les cliquetis des dents. Sentit tant et tant qu'il ne resta dans ses doigts qu'un coeur palpitant.  
Et toujours, pourtant, il n'osait pas le regarder, même avec son coeur dans la main et le sien qui défonçait sa poitrine.  
Il ne voulait pas le regarder, il voulait laisser traîner en longueur sur le sol la traîne de cette attente infinie. Il le voulait. Mais lui, le voulait-il ?

 **oOo**

\- Oui !

Ce petit mot de rien du tout, il avait peiné à le dire Trois lettres, un son, purement vocalique, pas de quoi bafouiller des heures. Mais des heures, ils en avaient à perdre, alors il les avait perdues, prenant bien le temps de dire ce petit mot de rien du tout.

En plus ce mot ne veut rien dire. Un mot aussi bête, aussi simple qui portait tant sur ses épaules. Tant d'applaudissements qui se répercutèrent de partout et balayèrent la présence des personnes derrière.

Mais une fois qu'il fut dit, les cordages des regards disparurent et, retenu seulement par les quelques fils dans son dos, il plongea dans l'océan de lumière séparé en deux vagues gigantesques.

 **oOo**

Shin, surpris par le saut de Mani sur lui, reprit in extremis son équilibre et se laissa emporter par ses lèvres, ses mains dans son dos, sa tête ailleurs, le coin de son œil voyant perler le sourire de Théo. Il ferma alors les yeux et laissa le bonheur glisser une fois pour toute dans sa vie.


End file.
